


Petite mort

by Voracity



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Undertaker appréciait donner des informations au comte Phantomhive. Non parce qu'il était une âme charitable, bien sûr, mais parce que la récompense était suffisamment exotique pour être à la hauteur de ses désirs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et bonne année :D
> 
> J'avais commencé ce OS lors d'une de mes épreuves de CAP Coiffure (en 2013), je m'y suis remise très récemment, donc il peut y avoir une espèce de cassure dans la rédaction, toutes mes excuses.
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Black Butler appartient à Yana Toboso.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> (Undertaker en force~)
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Quand il fermait les yeux, il _le_ revoyait. Il sentait _ses_ mains sur son corps, cette bouche vorace qui laissait des traces sombres sur sa peau pâle, cette voix rauque qui murmurait à son oreille dans une langue inconnue.

Oui, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour sentir sa peau le brûler de manière excitante mais aussi frustrante, retracer de ses mains le lent parcours qu' _il_ prenait. C'était lent, frustrant et diablement excitant…

Il suffisait qu' _il_ le regarde de ses yeux rouges ou qu' _il_ lui fasse son sourire en coin pour que même le monde de la mort ne lui soit d'aucun intérêt. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Juste du sexe. Et quelles parties de jambes en l'air ! Il lui fallait parfois jusqu'à un jour de repos complet pour s'en remettre.

* * *

-Bonjour petit Comte. Toujours pas intéressé par un cercueil de ma fabrication ?

-Ma mort n'est pas encore pour demain, Undertaker. J'y penserai à ce moment.

-C'est toi qui vois ! S'exclama-t-il de son habituel ton joyeux. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Un vent de mort, comme bien souvent…

Le croque-mort écouta d'une oreille distraite l'affaire dont était chargé le jeune comte, plus intéressé par son majordome qui lui rendit son regard, doublé d'un petit sourire en coin. Il savait comment y faire avec lui, depuis le temps.

-Alors ? As-tu les informations dont j'ai besoin ?

La question du comte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Mais guère besoin de savoir exactement, Undertaker savait _tout_. Il n'aura qu'à redemander à son majordome lors de leur tête-à-tête.

-Évidemment, Comte. Mais d'abord…

Le sourire sur son visage ne laissa aucune place à l'imagination.

-Bien sûr, le paiement… souffla d'exaspération Ciel. Sebastian…

-Yes, my lord.

Ce disant, il commença à faire glisser son gant blanc, son regard rouge fermement fixé sur la silhouette maigre face à lui, qui semblait se tortiller de plaisir et de gêne.

-J'attends dehors, annonça l'humain en leur tournant le dos.

Un grand sourire étirait la bouche du gérant qui colla son dos au bureau derrière lui, plus qu'impatient. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres, tel un signe pour montrer son acquiescement.

Ce fut, en tout cas, pris comme un signal.

Il ne desserra pas les dents lorsque le choc se fit sentir jusque dans ses os. Il ne tenta pas de se soustraire aux griffes qui tentaient d'arracher toutes les couches de vêtements qu'il portait. Il se laissa faire lorsque Sebastian le souleva et enfonça ses dents dans le sillon de la cicatrice qu'il avait autour du cou.

C'était amusant de voir à quel point ce diable de majordome aimait jouer avec la nourriture, si on pouvait dire.

-Nous avons peu de temps, avant que mon maître ne perde patience, susurra le démon à son oreille.

-Alors, faisons ça vite, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Les yeux rouges croisèrent les yeux verts, la même lueur affamée y brillant. Ils n'avaient même pas commencé les attouchements qu'ils étaient excités. C'était vraiment ridicule. Ils auraient pu en rire s’ils n'avaient pas mieux à faire. Et si peu de temps…

Les pans du manteau s'envolèrent, dévoilant le pantalon en cuir et les bottes hautes. Il ne fut pas difficile pour le majordome de les faire glisser jusqu'aux chevilles, de pétrir les cuisses déjà marquées d'ébats précédents, de laisser ses ongles tracer de nouveaux sillons sur la peau diaphane.

Repoussant ses longs cheveux, Undertaker agrandit son sourire et fit glisser sa main le long de la veste et du gilet de soie noire que son amant portait. Même pendant ces moments intimes, il était irréprochable. Mais ce n'est pas drôle, la perfection. Non, non, non.

Alors, il fit sauter les boutons, ouvrit les pans du pantalon, sortit la chemise blanche. C'était amusant de froisser la tenue de l'impeccable domestique, de le dépenailler. De briser cette image toute lisse. D'observer les ongles pousser, les yeux luire, les crocs s'allonger, l'odeur se faire plus présente…

Il était sans doute dingue, de sentir sa libido exacerbée, juste avec ça. Mais il était shinigami. Et lui était un démon. C'était sans doute normal.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si le moment s'y prêtait.

Undertaker repoussa ses longues manches, dévoilant ses mains osseuses aux longs ongles. Maintenant, on pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Croisant les mollets dans le dos de Sebastian, il attrapa le gilet, le faisant crisser sous la prise.

-Cessez de le toucher.

-Oh oh… Peur que je ne l'abîme ? Seba-chan, susurra-t-il.

Les yeux rouges parurent durant un instant, mais ce n'était pas le moment de créer une dispute. Alors il se contenta de griffer les mains de l'ex-shinigami jusqu'au sang afin de lui faire lâcher prise, sachant bien que ce ne sera que temporaire.

-Mettez plutôt vos mains à des endroits utiles, lui conseilla-t-il en léchant le sang de ses ongles.

Obtempérant, Undertaker rangea ses mains auprès de lui, agrippant le bois du meuble, ajoutant des marques à celles existantes déjà, preuves d'étreintes précédentes.

Y repenser le fit frissonner et augmenter son excitation. S'allier avec le Comte fut une idée qui dépassait toutes attentes. Les siennes, en particulier.

Les crocs se refermèrent sur la peau trop pâle, marquant son territoire. Mais ce n'est pas comme s’il était sérieux ou purement officiel dans cette revendication. C'était juste un acte réflexe. Un incontournable avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. Un préliminaire obligatoire.

C'était aussi le signe qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre.

La pénétration fut brutale, brûlante, violente. Son souffle se coupa alors et il creusa les reins, dans l'espoir vain de faire cesser cette douleur. Non seulement ça ne servait à rien, mais en plus, il ne voulait pas non plus que tout s'arrête là.

Il était masochiste, mais il le savait depuis longtemps. À son âge, il avait le temps d'explorer sa sexualité et ses plaisirs. Pas toujours comme il le fallait, il en convenait. Raison de plus pour se rattraper. Et pas avec n'importe qui.

-Seba-chan, tu es trop impatient, gloussa-t-il avec difficulté.

Au lieu de répondre, il bougea son bassin, arrachant un geignement de douleur. Elle allait décroître au fur et à mesure de leurs ébats sans forcément disparaître.

Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans leurs étreintes, aucune tendresse. Juste des coups de bassin jusqu'aux prémices de ce cri si particulier qui marquerait alors la fin de leur entrevue.

De l'extérieur, ça s'apparentait à un rire.

Il rejetait sa tête en arrière et ouvrait largement la bouche, laissant libre court à son cri de jouissance, raclant le bois de ses ongles, resserrant la prise de ses jambes autour du buste de son partenaire qui eut une grimace de dégoût en remarquant les tâches de sperme qui s'étalaient maintenant sur sa tenue de travail. Il allait devoir le faire disparaître avant de faire face à son maître. Quelle guigne.

Rétractant ses signes démoniaques, il décroisa les mollets d'Undertaker et reboutonna son pantalon tranquillement, ne jetant pas un œil en direction de son amant qui arborait un air plus que ravi déformant ses traits, le regard flou, la peau luisante et le souffle saccadé. Son manteau relevé, son pantalon toujours au sol en compagnie de ses bottes, ses cicatrices mises à nu, le sang ruisselait sur le bois, y laissant des traces.

-Vous êtes obscène.

-Et c'est le démon qui me dit ça, s'amusa le shinigami. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

Descendant du bureau, il se contenta de faire glisser ses bottes sur ses jambes et de les recouvrir de son manteau, cachant son pantalon dans un cercueil à porté de main. Le cuir, là, maintenant, sur ses chairs à vif ? Même pas en rêve.

-Va donc chercher ton petit maître, le paiement est au-delà de tout.

Se penchant derrière un autre accueil, il en sortit un vase funèbre rempli de ses gâteaux préférés afin de les grignoter. Pas qu'il ait particulièrement faim, mais au moins cela distraira le Comte de tout indice pouvant le faire douter sur les actions précédentes. Pas comme si ça le gênait à proprement parler, lui, mais pas sûr que le petit humain accepte tout facilement. Déjà qu'il était au courant pour leur petit monde…

-Donc, tu voulais des informations, petit Comte ? Tu veux un biscuit ?

Le noble refusa d'un geste de la main. Il détestait devoir attendre, et encore plus ce secret autour de la relation entre ces deux-là.

Mais malgré son intelligence, Ciel était incapable de remarquer les jambes nues sous le vêtement ou le sourire un peu trop appuyé. Il ne se rendait pas compte non plus de la raideur de son majordome qui était presque hypnotisé par la peau diaphane visible par les mouvements de jambes qui se croisaient et se décroisaient.

Ce n'était pas une étreinte rapide en moins d'un quart d'heure qui suffisait à Sebastian. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

-On se reverra la prochaine fois, Comte… C'est toujours un plaisir de te rendre service…

Ses yeux verts luisirent derrière sa frange, rencontrant ceux rouges, en une promesse muette.

-Il n'y a que toi à apprécier ces situations morbides, cracha Ciel en passant la porte.

-Détrompe-toi, chantonna l'ancien shinigami.

Il agita sa main pour saluer Sebastian alors que celui-ci refermait la porte derrière lui.

-À la prochaine fois, Seba-chan~

Dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, il eut l'impression de voir les dents s'allonger, perçant les lèvres, quelques gouttes de sang glissant sur le menton.

Miam.


End file.
